


From Hyde's Perspective

by rab_fanficsss



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab_fanficsss/pseuds/rab_fanficsss
Summary: Really short fic about Jekyll and Hyde from Hyde's perspective. Lowkey I hate this but I also really like it. Wrote this for English so I'm not sure.Tell me what you think!COMPLETEDRAB xxx





	From Hyde's Perspective

I have existed since the dawn of man. Back then, I was in control. I could do whatever I wanted within everything. I could plant the seed of desire and spread it among men, so that it grew into a spiralling tree of lust and desires. Until one day. 

I remember it clear as crystal. The money, the jobs, the morals. It was a mutiny, and the in the lead was the law. The fear of death was too great a risk, and so I leapt from degenerate to degenerate, leaving their name in the mud, but their satisfaction in the stars. I could never truly crack the modern day gentlewomen, but I could the gentleman. I could drag his desires out and let them twist around his whole body until it was unbearable. This was my favourite, especially with those highest in power. There was only a few men who I could never crack, and he went by the name of Henry. 

Henry was solemn, a doctor of about 50, whom I had tortured my whole life, with desires. He had always resisted, the morbid shame holding him back. He was afraid that one taste would ruin the whole diet, and so he kept away. He never strayed. If I could get Little Red off the path, I could get Henry as well. I just wanted him to have fun. Oh, how wrong I was. He tried to separate me from him, and it worked. He changed into me for the first time, and he thought of me as sweet. I was flattered, and happy. Happy that he was happy. After all, we were the same. And so I continued. I taunted and dangled desires and he grabbed each one of them. He believed himself unaccountable, and that was fine with me.

I just wanted a little time to be free. To have a little fun. 

His desires were darker then I dreamed. He dug himself deeper and deeper. I tried to stop him. I took away the desire. I threw the lust away. But he wouldn’t listen. He found the man and he killed him. I felt every thwack and I thought, maybe this will make him happy. Maybe this is what he wanted. And so I let him continue. But then he became Henry again. And he screamed. He sobbed and cried and I.. I didn’t know what to do. He was going to die. I would lose him. And so I took charge. I’m not gonna lie, it felt good to be back. And so I guess I took it too far. I was not letting him die. Whenever he became too sickly to cope I took control. He looked at me with disgust, but I kept him alive. I kept him happy. 

For a few months, I left him. He resisted and held me down and so I left. Just for a while. Just until he realised that he needed me. And so he begged me to come back, and I was him and he was me once again. Life was good. I cherished those short lived moments of fleeting happiness and freedom. That’s all I wanted, for both of us. Freedom.

I took control again. He was getting weaker. He realised that he had no more potion left to change back into Henry. I tried to convince him that it would be fine. It wasn’t fine. He called an old friend of the name Hastie, who delivered the potion right into my hands. I would change back, for Henry. Just this once. Hastie died later that week. Henry sobbed and grew more ill; he could no longer leave his home, he was disgraced. And so we hid. I could no longer show my face, and I was greedy. Hungry. I didn’t think it could hurt him anymore, and so I kept on stealing his face, controlling him. I liked Henry. And I loved this world. I wasn’t going to give it up so easily.

I let Henry out sometimes. He liked to bask in the sunshine, feel the warm glow of God upon the cold disdain of the evil within him. Until the incident at the window. Utterson, the treacherous snake, and his kin wandered past us. Henry’s legs were about to give in. He couldn’t bear talking to them anymore. So I took control. I was just doing what he wanted. What he needed. 

He locked us away. Destroyed the key. I was trapped, and yet, it was the freest I ever was. I could control this form eternally. Just me and Henry. Together. We could be happy, fore-

Knock. Knock. A voice asking for Jekyll. I couldn’t let him out.  
“I’m fine,” I cried, knowing that I sounded nothing like Henry. I heard he scampering feet of pool and a single word. Utterson. That devil had been trying to destroy me since the beginning. I would get him once and for all. I felt Henry grasp my arm softly. Please, he whispered. I declined. He gripped my arm tighter. Begged and pleaded. Refusal. His anger began to flourish as he pushed me aside.  
“Not Utterson.” He demanded, as he took control. I tried to push him down and he kicked me far away. He ran to the table in front of him, and grabbed a green bottle with a skull on it. He forced it down his throat. 

I felt myself fade away. I took control to save myself, but it was too late. Death greeted me with a sad smile, and brought me to a new person. 

Good bye, Henry.


End file.
